The invention relates to a circuit configuration for enabling a clock signal in a manner dependent on an enable signal having a first input terminal for the clock signal and a second input terminal for the enable signal.
Circuit configurations of the type mentioned in the introduction are required at a wide variety of places in digital circuitry. By way of example, integrated semiconductor memories which are operated clock-synchronously, so-called synchronous dynamic random access memories (SDRAMs), require a clock signal to be forwarded or blocked in a manner dependent on an enable signal. The clock signal to be enabled is fed in for example in a delay locked loop (DLL). Owing to its specific internal method of operation, the DLL circuit can assume undefined operating states when clock signals that do not have a predetermined minimum length are fed in. Thus, the DLL circuit is not permitted, in particular, to be driven with pulses which, compared with normal operation, are about only half as long or even shorter. In this specific environment and also in further conceivable applications, there is the requirement, therefore, that a clock signal that is present is forwarded in a manner dependent on an enable signal. In other words, only complete clock pulses are forwarded, i.e. clock pulses having half a clock period, and available on the output side. At the same time, however, it is desirable for the first complete clock pulse to be provided as early as possible after an edge of the enable signal.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a circuit configuration for enabling a clock signal in a manner dependent on an enable signal which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, in which incomplete pulses are avoided.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a circuit configuration for enabling a clock signal in a manner dependent on an enable signal. The circuit configuration includes a first input terminal for receiving the clock signal, a second input terminal for receiving the enable signal, an output terminal providing an enabled clock signal, a plurality of inverters, a first logic combination element having input terminals and an output connected to the output terminal, a first signal path having a delay element with an input side connected to the first input terminal and an output connected to the first logic combination element, and a second signal path having an input side coupled to the first input terminal and to the second input terminal and an output connected to the first logic combination element. The second signal path contains second logic combination elements and a storage element having a set input and a reset input. The set input and the reset input are connected to and driven by the second logic combination elements. The second logic combination elements each have a first input connected to the first input terminal through an equal number of the inverters. The second logic combination elements each have a second input connected to the second input terminal through a different number of the inverters.
The circuit configuration according to the invention ensures that a full-length pulse is generated on the output side only when the clock signal has a low level. When the clock signal has a high level, pulse generation is suppressed on the output side. Only with the next low level of the clock signal is the enable signal, which has then already been changed over, used for generating on the output side the first pulse of the enabled clock signal. The circuit configuration according to the invention furthermore has the advantage that the first pulse of the clock signal on the output side is generated relatively early.
The circuit configuration according to the invention can be used particularly advantageously in synchronous DRAMs (SDRAMs) for driving a delay locked loop (DLL). The delay locked loop generates the clock signal with which the data are provided cyclically on the output side. In order to respond as rapidly as possible to a read command directed at the semiconductor memory and in order thereby to make a short response time possible, it is necessary for the clock signal provided by the circuit configuration to be generated as early as possible as a complete pulse after a switch-on edge of the enable signal. The changeover from the power-saving mode to the normal mode of the DRAM, in which the DLL must be functionally ready, is thereby accelerated.
A delayed clock signal is generated and fed to the second logic combination element on the output side. In order to delay the clock signal, the delay element in the first signal path has an even number of series-connected inverters.
The first logic combination element is expediently a NAND gate, with an inverter connected downstream thereof. The enabled clock signal is tapped off at the output of the inverter.
A so-called RS flip-flop, that is to say a storage element which can be set by a pulse at a first input and reset by a pulse at a second input, is connected upstream of the other input of the second logic combination element. Connected upstream of the inputs of the RS flip-flop are respective NAND gates which, on the one hand, can be driven in an inverted manner by the clock signal on the input side and, on the other hand, can be driven in a complementary manner with respect to one another by the enable signal. For this purpose, in each case one input of the NAND gates is connected via an inverter to the first input terminal for the clock signal. The other input of the NAND gates is connected to the second input terminal for the enable signal via an inverter and, respectively to the second input terminal via two series-connected inverters.
The RS flip-flop is formed from NAND gates whose outputs are in each case fed back in a cross-coupled manner to an input of the other NAND gate. The RS flip-flop is set and reset by negative pulses at a respective one of the inputs of the NAND gates.
The signal propagation times of all the signal paths, that is to say, on the one hand, from the first input terminal to the first logic combination element and from the first input terminal via the two inputs of the RS flip-flop to the other input of the first logic combination element and, on the other, from the second input terminal via the two signal paths of the RS flip-flop to the first logic combination element, are in each case dimensioned identically, with the result that a rising or falling edge of the respective input signal experiences approximately the same delay time as far as the first logic combination element. Such delay times can be set in a known manner through suitable dimensioning of the transistors of the NAND gates used or of the inverters. For this purpose, the current driver capability of the transistors is to be dimensioned correspondingly through the setting of their width/length ratio (W/L) of their channel.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a circuit configuration for enabling a clock signal in a manner dependent on an enable signal, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.